Mjolnir
Official Name: Mjolnir Pronunciation: Mmyol'-neer Colloquial Spelling: Mjöllnir Nicknames: none known Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of ... Thor --inscription on Mjolnir Mjolnir (literally, "that which smashes") is the hammer wielded by Thor, the Norse god of thunder. Made primarily out of Uru metal, it has an oblong head about a foot long and a handle of equal length. The handle is wrapped in leather that ends in a loop. Origin First Appearance: Journey into Mystery, Volume 1, #83 Odin, chief of the Norse gods, ordered the dwarves to forge Mjolnir. The blacksmiths Eitri, Brok, and Buri used the core of a star as the mold. In the process the star exploded and almost took Midgard (Earth) with it; that event may explain the extinction of the dinosaurs, about 65 million years ago. Although powerful in and of itself, the hammer also received several potent spells from Odin, who slew the frost giant Laufey with it. Much later, Mjolnir was bequeathed to Thor, after he proved himself worthy through several trials. History With few exceptions, Thor has carried Mjolnir throughout his adventures in the Marvel Universe. Thus, the history of Mjolnir is the history of Thor. Although Asgard was destroyed in Ragnarok, Thor, and thus the hammer, may have survived. Properties *'Worthiness:' As the inscription says, one must be worthy to wield Mjolnir. In fact, an unworthy being cannot even pick it up, even if that being has the strength of the Hulk. The Odinforce decides who is worthy. On rare occasions, beings other than Thor have used Mjolnir (see list below). *'Power of Recall:' When Thor throws Mjolnir, it returns to his hand with irresistable force. In the same way, he can summon it to himself even if it has not been thrown. *'Transformation:' At first, Thor, in his secret identity as Don Blake, could strike the handle on the ground once and become Thor, twice and become Blake again, thrice and summon lightning. Mjolnir lost these abilities when Thor gave up his Blake persona. *'Force Projection:' Being a hammer, Mjolnir can be used as a blunt force melee weapon or as a throwing weapon. Thor also channel his own divine energy through it as a "godblast" or as an "anti-force" to counteract another force, such as anti-gravity. Mjolnir can absorb, magnify, and return almost any type of force; for example, by manipulating electricity, Thor can call down lightning, and by superheating air masses, he can create winds and storms. By itself, Mjolnir can create ground tremors, when struck against the ground, or whirlwinds, when swung around. *'Flight:' Although Thor technically does not fly, he can swing Mjolnir in circles, release it, and hang on to its strap as it flies away. *'Portal Creation:' When swung at a particular pitch, Mjolnir can open a portal to any desired dimension (such as Asgard). Formerly, it could also open portals in time, but Immortus (a/k/a Kang the Conqueror) drained it of its temporal powers. *'Energy Sensing:' Mjolnir can detect most types of energy. It reacts particularly strongly to evil psychic energy. Others Deemed Worthy to Wield Mjolnir Earth-616 reality *Beta Ray Bill *Odin *Red Norvell *Steve Rogers operating as US Agent *Thunderstrike Eric Masterson. *Superman Avengers/JLA *Wonder Man Marvel Comics Presents #45 Alternate Reality (Non-canon) *Conan the BarbarianWhat If? #39 *Crusader (Sarah Rogers) from Earth-9811What if? #114. *Dargo Ktor *HulkUltimate Avengers (2006) *Magni Thor's son. *Woden Thor's son from the Guardians of the Galaxy (Earth-691) future. *Tiwaz *Wonder WomanDC vs. Marvel' Related Articles * Megingjord Thor's Belt of Strength * Thunderstrike (Enchanted Mace) * Stormbreaker * Bloodaxe (Enchanted Axe) References * Wikipedia: Mjolnir * Hammer of Thor ---- Category:Weapons Category:Items Category:Unique Items Category:Magical Items Category:Asgardian Items